A Token of our Friendship
by Master thief Gray Shadow
Summary: A routine practice session goes somewhat awry. Futa!Futaba


Inspired by idea-garden **DOT** tumblr **DOT** com/post/179980596341/1137-the-power-of-friendship

* * *

Futaba doesn't know how she ever managed to do this before. She's practiced with Claudine who knows how many times, and it's always gone off without any kind of gay incident, miraculously. Maybe she's just wound a little tighter than usual today, but the first sign of trouble had probably been this morning before class. Throughout their morning small talk Futaba couldn't help but notice that Claudine smelled different. Or, well, not different. More like...stronger. The scent, of course, had to be lavender. Of course it was lavender, why wouldn't it be?

Did she always smell like lavender? Or was this just an effect of some new shampoo or whatever? Either way it had clouded her mind for the rest of the day, and she'd had to restrain herself from stealing glances at Claudine or getting closer to her. Her poor little gay heart had already been put through the ringer, and now Claudine wanted to get in some extra practice again today. And Futaba agreed to be her partner. Because she's a good friend.

Holy shit is she having some serious regrets right now. That leotard, that stupid fucking leotard is showing off every inch of those long legs, revealing the supple curves of her thighs and hips, and, Futaba notes while watching from behind as Claudine does a few small stretches, that tight, toned ass. Man, does she have a great body.

"Aren't you going to do warm-ups?" She asks, looking over her shoulder. Her expression is mildly annoyed. It's kinda hot.

"Uh...yeah, sure." Futaba tries to focus on warm-ups. She really does. They aren't usually a problem after all. But today she can't focus, she keeps looking over and seeing Claudine in some kind of contorted position that reminds Futaba of bad and naughty things. Is she sweating? God, she's probably sweating like crazy and they _still_ have to do those fucking two-person stretches. She can feel her heart thudding in her ears as Claudine approaches, and then…

Oh god, the scent. It's overpowering now, and Futaba feels dizzy as Claudine draws closer. She knows the routine now, knows what's coming next. She doesn't have the strength to resist as Claudine forces her head downward, and she obediently wraps her arms around Claudine's midsection. Oh no, this is terrible. Not only does she smell the lavender now, but now she's pressed so close that she catches a faint scent of sweat. And on top of that Claudine's boobs are literally right in front of her face. It's a triple threat and it's going to kill her. Is her nose bleeding? Her nose better not be bleeding because the last thing she wants to do right now is ruin Claudine's leotard. She can barely feel Claudine pulling her leg upward because holy shit this is way too much stimulation. Well if she's not ruining Claudine's leotard with blood she's still probably turning it into a sweaty mess anyway, what with how she seems to be sweating nervously. The entire stretch is one big torture session. It couldn't have lasted for longer than two minutes, but that was two minutes too long, in Futaba's book. She practically leaps back when Claudine lets her go.

Claudine takes a step forward, presumably to repeat the stretch with their positions reversed, but then she freezes. Her face takes on a quizzical expression as she looks Futaba over. Ah yes, this was about time she'd notice the ruined leotard, wasn't it? Futaba remains stone-faced as best she can. Which is pretty good, she gives herself.

"What," Claudine says as she raises one hand, a finger pointing directing at Futaba, "is that?" What is what? Futaba's eyes trail downward from the tip of Claudine's finger, and that's when she notices...oh no.

Shit. Shit shit shit shit fuck shit! And the fact that she's wearing a leotard makes this even worse! The outline leaves nothing to the imagination, so at this point she might as well be naked! This is way too embarrassing and also way too much to process. Futaba's mouth moves faster than her brain and she speaks before she knows what she's saying.

"A friendship boner."

There is silence. Thick, palpable silence that highlights the utter absurdity of this whole situation. Goddammit, now she's gone and ruined her friendship with Claudine, who is doubtlessly going to tell everyone what a gross pervert she is, and Kaoruko will torment her for the rest of her life over this. Well, time to quit Seisho and become a hermit.

"Take off your clothes."

What? "What?"

Claudine sighs. "You heard me. Take them off." Futaba swallows before obeying. She watches Claudine go over to the door as she strips. There's a click as she locks it. Futaba's just standing there in her underwear, boner even more exposed than it was a moment ago and she has no idea what the hell is going on. Whatever's happening it's making her nervous. Claudine crosses the room again, and it all clicks when she gets on her knees in front of her. Oh god. Oh god this was really happening holy shit.

"I knew borrowing Maya's shampoo would be worth it," She says as she pulls down Futaba's panties.


End file.
